dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Vegito
is the immensely powerful result of Goku and Vegeta fused by use of the Potara Earrings. His voice is a dual voice that contains both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Vegito is famous for his immense power and speed, and is often widely regarded as the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga. His Fusion Dance counterpart is Gogeta. Name The name , is derived from a portmanteau of the Japanese kana spellings of the names and . The most common transliteration of the character's name in Japan is Vegetto,as seen in the packaging for the Super Battle Collection and Ultimate Figure Series toylines, as well as the Nintendo DS video game Jump Ultimate Stars. a portmanteau of Vegeta and Kakarotto. Because the spelling Kakarot is used in Viz's English manga instead of Kakarotto, the name became Vegerot. The spelling Vegito is used in the English dub of the anime by Funimation, a spelling inconsistent with the translated names used in the English anime (Vegeta and Kakarot). Appearance and personality Vegito is a mixture of both Goku and Vegeta's characteristics. He is approximately 5 feet 8 inches tall, about the same height as Goku. His personality is a mix of the two Saiyans. Vegeta's cockiness shows in Vegito's personality, but it is tempered by his strategic mind and Goku's concern for others. (He ultimately used his cocky attitude to fool Buu into absorbing him, which gave him the chance he needed to save Buu's absorbed victims.) Being a whole new being, he refers to his counterparts as separate people as they would address each other. Vegito's hair is more inclined toward Vegeta since it firmly stands upwards and is very dark brown in color. However, he has two bangs sticking out like a downward "V" shape, a trait caught from Goku. Vegito wears two earrings as result from the Potara fusion, and wears an inverted version of Goku's outfit. The inversion is caused by adopting Vegeta's outfit for the external wear, and using the orange of Goku's outfit for the undershirt. Finally, he wears white gloves and boots in the same style as Vegeta. He is very similar to Gogeta, who is another fusion of Goku and Vegeta. History The Potara Fusion The Potara Earring Fusion used to form Vegito is what Elder Kai considered to be the proper way to do fusion, as opposed to the Fusion Dance Technique. The resulting fusion lasts forever, even if the fused being removes the earrings. The determination of power levels is more complex than simply adding together the power levels of the two individuals. Vegito has the confidence and fighting smarts of Goku, along with the superior attitude and genius strategical mind of Vegeta. Goku and Vegeta's rivalry somehow made the fusion more compatible. Probably because each seperate persona tried to give off as much power to the fusion as possible to show the other, giving them even greater power than expected, which was seen when Vegito transformed into "Super Vegito". Vegito is born Vegito was a fusion formed out of desperation by Vegeta and Goku in an effort to stop Super Buu, an ancient and powerful being whose only purpose is to destroy. Because Buu had absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, Goku and the Supreme Kai's came to a conclusion that the best hope of defeating Super Buu was fusion, but there was no time to attempt the Fusion Technique. As a solution to this problem, the Potara Earrings were given to Goku to save the universe from Super Buu. Goku then proceeds to Earth just in time, before Super Buu could destroy it. Goku threw the earring to Gohan so they could fuse, but Gohan failed to catch it. Super Buu then lost a large amount of power (over one third by Goku's observation''Dragon Ball Z'' anime. Fusion Saga, Episode 252/267 ("Ready to Fuse?") Goku: "There will be no need for us to join bodies anymore. Majin Buu has lost over a third of his power.") due to Gotenks at separating inside him. He then proceeds to absorb Gohan, becoming even deadlier and more powerful. Goku is now left with no one that could help him by fusing, but miraculously he senses Vegeta's energy, and quickly transports himself to his location. Super Buu suddenly comes out of no where and Vegeta fuses with Goku. In the anime, Vegeta initially ignores Goku's plea to fuse with him and they both send ki blasts towards Super Buu. Super Buu easily reflects their attacks with his own ki blast. Super Buu then taunts them and Vegeta attacks Super Buu but he quickly beats them both up. After some quick persuasion, Vegeta finally agrees (after being told what fate had befallen his family). Then Goku tells him for the first time that the fusion would be permanent and Vegeta shouts at him telling him that he should have told him that in the first place. They both then wear the earrings giving birth to Vegito. Vegito vs. Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed) Once Vegito is formed, he tests out his new body. He then taunts Super Buu which sends him on a rampage. After playing around with Super Buu for a while, Vegito then decided to turn things up a notch, by increasing his power by transforming into a Super Saiyan, and calls himself "Super Vegito". Super Buu is impressed, but not convinced that Vegito is stronger than him. In the manga, however, he turns Super Saiyan immediately. Vegito then begins to completely dominate Super Buu, rendering his attacks useless. Super Buu then liquefies himself and goes into Vegito's body through his mouth. Once Super Buu is inside, he makes Vegito's muscles bulge tremendously and tries to scare him by saying he is in control of his body. Vegito then uses his energy to isolate Super Buu inside his body and beats him out. Super Buu becomes enraged because Vegito is making fun of him. His anger at this caused him to start breaking through dimensions, which, if left unchecked, could have destroyed the universe. Eventually, Vegito forced his way through Super Buu's shield and punched him in the face, which stopped his attack. With little left to lose, Super Buu turned Vegito into a coffee flavored jawbreaker. All seemed lost until Candy-Vegito revealed that he was able to fly around and still attack physically beating Super Buu in comical fashion, eventually slicing off Super Buu's antenna. Super Buu eventually turned him back after realizing that there was no way to hurt Vegito because of his small size (despite the fact he couldn't hit him before anyway). Super Buu then returns Vegito back to normal. After another beating, even Super Buu's regeneration was starting to fail him. Vegito decided that it was time to end the battle once and for all. He then gave Super Buu ten seconds to prepare for death, and told him to do whatever he feels like in that time period. Super Buu started to panic, and when Vegito reached nine, he manipulated the antenna that was recently cut off and engulfed Vegito. The battle was over with Super Buu coming out as the victor. Unknown to Super Buu, however, Vegito could've easily destroyed him at any given moment, yet he toyed around with him. Before being absorbed, he had set up a barrier, so he wouldn't be integrated into, as Vegeta called it, "Buu Goo." This is because he wanted to be absorbed so as to free all his companions and family members. Thus the reason for cutting off the antenna and giving him the free time. Super Buu then goes on a rampage, and Vegito is left within him to free everyone. When he entered Super Buu's body, the magic of the earrings wore off because the stomach acid dissolved the fusion, and Vegito split into Goku and Vegeta again. Vegeta then crushed his earring so they wouldn't have to fuse again. When facing Kid Buu, they were also given the option to become Vegito again, but they refused out of Saiyan pride. Forms and transformations Vegito (Base Form) This is Vegito's base form. This form is first seen when he is first fused. Even in his regular form, he is immensely powerful. At this stage, Vegito's power and speed are far greater than a Super Saiyan 3's. He is able to completely match and even surpass Super Buu w/Gohan in this form. Additionally, Elder Kai stated that Goku and Vegeta's rivalry made their fusion more complete, giving Vegito even more power. Therefore, Vegito would still be able to dominate Super Buu even if he were to sustain this form, as it was shown that after a short fight, Vegito proved more than a worthy opponent for Super Buu, overpowering and outclassing him in every aspect. Even in his base form, Vegito is still the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga. However, he is able to make a transformation and substantially increase his power and abilities. Also note that in the manga, Vegito directly transformed into a Super Saiyan, calling himself Super Vegito. "Super Vegito" (Super Saiyan) Vegito was able to transform into a Super Saiyan. In the anime, when he was first fused into a normal state he was already far stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. In the manga he transformed right away. Once he transformed into a Super Saiyan, he became truly unstoppable. His powers soared to unimaginable heights. As a Super Saiyan, he completely dominated Super Buu (Gohan Absorbed). After his transformation, he gained a slight increase in muscle, though everything else remains the same, except for features such as: Golden hair/eyebrows, bluish-green eyes and golden aura (with occasional surges of blue electricity). Vegito called himself in this new form "Super Vegito" (or "Super Vegerot" in the English manga). Super Vegito appeared to be well beyond Buu's abilities to defeat. Super Vegito hardly exerted himself in battle (he only started fighting seriously for a brief moment to stop Super Buu from tearing the planet and planets near them apart), and was in absolute control of the fight. Vegito is undeniably the most powerful character in the whole of Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and the Dragon Ball manga, possessing the enormous power of Goku and Vegeta multiplied by severalfolds. It is implied by Elder Kai that Vegito could have destroyed Kid Buu with little effort as he did with Super Buu (w/ Gohan absorbed). Dragon Ball Z - Kid Buu Saga - Episode 263/278 - True Saiyans Fight Alone Elder Kai: "These two will clean Buu's clock if they fuse together." Candy Vegito After being turned into a coffee-flavored jawbreaker by Super Buu so that he can be consumed, Vegito is still able to fight as a small candy. Some consider this to be (ironically) Vegito's most dangerous form. Not only does Vegito retain all of his power, but he is also extremely fast and far too small for Super Buu to hit; thus using an original attack to shoot in Super Buu's mouth and out the back of his throat, unscathed. In the dub he calls it his "Pinball Attack". However, while this small size gives him a colossal advantage in battle, he is not invulnerable. Vegito is unable to use any special abilities in this form, rendering him unable to kill villains like Cell and Buu as long as they can regenerate fast enough, although they could theoretically be beaten to death or shot full of holes due to Vegito's speed and size. This is however, a situational case as no one else possesses it. Special techniques Video game appearances Dragon Ball Z *''Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension'' (SNES) *''Dragon Ball Z: Idainaru Son Goku Densetsu'' (Sega Saturn, Playstation) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (Gameboy Color) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (Playstation 2, GameCube) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (Gameboy Advance) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' (Playstation 2) *''Dragon Ball Z: Super Sonic Warriors 2'' (Nintendo DS) only as a special attack *''Jump Superstars'' (Nintendo DS) only as Goku's 7 Koma Special Attack *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Jump Ultimate Stars'' (Nintendo DS) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (PSP) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (PlayStation 2, Wii) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' (PlayStation 2) Dragon Ball GT *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (PlayStation) All games listed chronologically. Voice actors * Japanese Dub: Masako Nozawa (Goku's Voice) and Ryo Horikawa (Vegeta's Voice) * Ocean Dub: Brian Drummond * FUNimation Dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's Voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's Voice) * Latin American Dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's Voice) and René García (Vegeta's Voice) Quotes * "I want you to be more serious, or were you serious and this is all you had?" (Final Bout) * "Hey, is this all? Show me what you really got!" (Final Bout) * "Hey, what's the matter? I thought you wanted to eat me? I went right into your mouth." ("The Incredible Fighting Candy") * "I'm no ordinary candy, I'm a jawbreaker, the strongest piece of candy there is!" ("The Incredible Fighting Candy") * "You shouldn't mess with the grown ups boys!" (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * "What's the matter? Fight like you mean it!" (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * "I am Super Vegito!" (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * "I am the fusion of Vegeta and Kakarot, call me Vegito." (Budokai Tenkaichi series) * "Your nose is bleeding, maybe you were better off when you didn't have a nose!" (Budokai Tenkaichi 3) * "Potara versus fusion, since fusion has a time limit, I win." (Shin Budokai) Trivia *His voice differs greatly in the two English dubs. In FUNimation, he sounds like Goku and Vegeta talking at once (like Gogeta and Gotenks, who are both formed by the Fusion Dance). In the Ocean dub that aired in Canada, however, he sounds like one person talking at once (like Kibito Kai and Elder Kai, both of whom are formed with the Fusion Earrings like Vegito), with his voice merely sounding similar to Goku's. *In the anime, he says "Goku". In the games, however, he says "Kakarot". * Vegito is the strongest known fighter in the Dragon Ball manga. * Vegito is the only actual fusion character that appeared in Final Bout, while Gogeta and Gotenks appearing in Final Bout are considered completely false. *Interestingly, in Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta as a Super Saiyan 4 acts more like Vegito than he does in Fusion Reborn. * Vegito's base form's power differs in the anime and manga. In the manga it seems that he is weaker than Gohan Buu since he turns into a super saiyan straight away, however, in the anime he first fights rather successfully in his base form and may have possibly been stronger than Gohan Buu when in his base form and may have only transformed to humiliate Buu. References es:Vegetto Category:Characters who can fly Category:Z Fighters Category:Fusion Category:Saiyans